Semiconductor memory, such as SRAM, is an essential building block of modern electronic systems. Generally, a memory has a plurality of cells aligned in matrix; cells of a same row are coupled to a same word-line, and cells of a same column are coupled to a same bit-line (or a same pair/group of bit-lines). For accessing data stored in each cell, each bit-line/each group of bit-lines is/are coupled to a corresponding writing circuit through a write bit-line/a group of write bit-lines, also coupled to a corresponding reading circuit through a read bit-line/a group of read bit-lines. Signal level of a word-line controls a pass-gate mechanism of a cell coupled to the word-line. When a word-line turns on the pass-gate mechanism of a cell coupled to it, a writing circuit corresponding to the cell can then write data to the cell by controlling bit-line(s) corresponding to the cell through corresponding write bit-line(s), or a reading circuit can read data stored in the cell as the cell controls corresponding bit-line(s) and read bit-line(s).